Green
by farika
Summary: Hijau. Warna tersebut sangat bertolakbelakang terhadap dirimu. Tapi, mengapa kau menyukai warna hijau? Kau tahu, setiap melihat warna hijau, aku selalu teringat akan dirimu./RnR please? :D


**GREEN**

**Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Warning(s): OOC, lebay, TYPOS, garing, dll.**

**Summary: Hijau. Warna tersebut sangat bertolakbelakang terhadap dirimu. Tapi, mengapa kau menyukai warna hijau? Kau tahu, setiap melihat warna hijau, aku selalu teringat akan dirimu.**

**A/N: Entah terkena serangan apa, karena saya libur saya kembali teringat kejadian yang belum lama terjadi. Jadi pengen nangis rasanya… TT^TT Oke, this fanfic is based on true story. Tentu saja dengan perubahan seperlunya. ==" Mohon maaf, jika **_**feel**_**-nya kurang kerasa, ya… Yak. Tanpa banyak bacod lagi, cekidot!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

**.**

**Sakura's POV**

Konoha High School. Kau tahu?

Di sekolah inilah aku mampu untuk melihatmu tertawa, kebingungan, berusaha menghindarkan diri, dan tersenyum. Di sekolah inilah aku mampu untuk memandang wajahmu dengan baik; dari rambutmu, matamu, hidungmu, dan mulutmu. Walaupun saat ini penglihatanku sedikit memburuk sehingga aku harus mengenakan kacamata, aku tetap selalu merasakan dirimu dan hangatnya senyummu.

Kau tahu?

Walaupun kita jarang sekali berbicara, aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu. Dan selalu kusadari, bahwa aku selalu berada di dekatmu. Apakah kau menyadarinya? Tentu saja tidak.

Kau tahu?

Kau membuatku bingung pada 1 hal. Kau menyukai warna hijau. Mengapa? Padahal rambutmu berwarna biru gelap, bagaikan langit malam yang dipenuhi para bintang. Padahal iris matamu berwarna gelap, sama seperti warna rambutmu. Dalam pandanganku, kau lebih pantas dengan sesuatu yang berwarna biru ataupun hitam. Tapi, mengapa kau memilih hijau?

Kau tahu?

Setiap kali aku menemukan warna hijau, aku selalu mengingatmu. Bahkan aku tersenyum sendiri jika melihat warna hijau. Aku mulai mengoleksi segala hal yang berwarna hijau, sehingga aku menyukai warna hijau dengan sendirinya.

Hei, Uchiha Sasuke! Sang Pangeran berkuda putihku!

Apakah kau pernah mengalami hal "berpisah"? Apakah kau tahu bagaimana rasanya berpisah dengan seseorang yang amat kau sayangi? Aku pernah merasakannya, ditinggalkan oleh sahabat baikku yang pergi jauh yang bahkan tidak sempat memberikan salam perpisahan padaku. Rasanya sakit sekali, Sasuke. Jadi, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak pernah ingin kau meninggalkanku, pergi jauh dariku. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa hal itu akan terjadi.

"Kau mau melanjutkan sekolah ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya sahabatmu yang berambut seperti duren kepadamu, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn. Suna."

"A- Apa? Suna? Kau akan pergi ke sana?"

"Bukan pergi, tapi pindah."

_DHEG!_

Rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak. Diriku bagaikan terhempas di padang pasir yang luas. Pikiran dan hatiku terasa hampa. Kau… akan pergi… setelah kita lulus?

"Kau kejam sekali, Sasuke! Kau meninggalkanku!"

"Jangan bodoh, Naruto! Ini bukan keinginanku. Aku hanya mengikuti Itachi-nii yang juga pindah ke sana." Kau menjawab dengan tenang –ah, bahkan dengan raut wajah yang datar. Hatiku sakit, Sasuke!

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Hatiku memanas. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kumohon, Sasuke… Jangan pergi, kumohon! Aku… Aku sangat menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke! Aku tidak mau semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Jangan pergi… cinta pertamaku.

_DRAP! DRAP!_

Aku berlari meninggalkan kelas. Kusadari banyak murid yang melihat tingkahku yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh ini. Aku tidak tahan. Sangat tidak tahan.

_KIIIT!_

Aku tetap berlari, sampai akhirnya aku memasuki WC wanita dan mengunci pintunya. Aku butuh waktu untuk sendirian saat ini. Sangat butuh.

Aku terduduk di dalam. Dan air mataku mulai jatuh mengguyur pipiku. Sedih sekali. Sasuke akan pergi… pergi jauh ke Suna. Aku tidak akan bisa melihat tawanya lagi, senyumnya, dan semua ekspresi miliknya. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi tersenyum lembut selembut kain sutra. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi… semuanya. Aku tidak akan bisa! Tidak akan! Tidak akan bisa lagi… untuk semuanya… tanpa ada Sasuke yang kutatap.

Sudah hancur semua. Mimpiku, harapanku, semuanya… telah hancur. Aku tidak akan sanggup melewatinya. Karena kau akan pergi. Tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Bodoh! Aku sangat bodoh! Sangat! Sangat! Sangat! Aku… takkan mampu lagi berbuat apa-apa.

Tanpamu.

Tanpa senyummu.

Sasuke…

Sudah cukup lama aku berada di dalam sini, dan telah kudengar bunyi bel yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam telingaku. Jujur saja, aku ingin lebih lama lagi sendirian. Menyendiri, mengingat semua hal tentang dirimu, dan menangis. Walaupun tiada kenangan manis diantara kita, tapi bagiku hanya menatap dan memperhatikanmu adalah sesuatu hal yang berharga.

Aku keluar dari tempat menyendiriku barusan, dan dengan jalan yang terhuyung-huyung aku berjalan menuju kelas kita. Kelas yang telah memberiku seribu kekuatan, seribu kebahagiaan, dan seribu kehangatan. Karena ada kau di dalam kelas ini. Kalau kau tidak ada berarti… seribu kekuatan, seribu kebahagiaan, dan seribu kehangatan tersebut akan luntur dan…

Hilang.

Aku menapaki kakiku untuk memasuki kelas tersebut. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kalau kepalaku pusing. Ah, mungkin karena menangis tadi. Aku menatapmu yang sedang bercengkrama bersama Naruto. Apakah hal seperti itu tidak akan berlangsung lama? Apakah aku tidak boleh menatap dan memperhatikanmu lebih lama lagi, Sasuke?

Aku kembali menapaki kakiku. Kini aku berjalan menuju bangkuku yang sederet dengan dirimu. Aku duduk, lalu kutenggelamkan wajahku di lipatan kedua tanganku di atas meja. Pikiranku kembali melayang. Kembali memikirkan dirimu yang akan pergi jauh dari sini dan memikirkan nasibku yang akan hidup tanpa dirimu.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa? Kau sakit?" sahabatku, Ino Yamanaka, terlihat khawatir melihat kondisiku saat ini yang seperti orang kehilangan… nyawa.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino. Hanya sedikit pusing." Aku menegakkan wajahku lalu menatap nanar kepada Ino. Ino masih terlihat khawatir. Aku mencoba tersenyum agar dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

"Matamu lembab, Sakura. Kau menangis? Ada apa? Cerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah." Sayang sekali. Bukannya dia menjadi lebih tenang, tapi Ino kini benar-benar sangat khawatir. Ino memang sahabatku yang baik. Terima kasih, Ino. Karena kau telah bersedia menjadi sahabat baikku.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku hanya merasa kantuk. Semalam aku bergadang mengerjakan tugas dari Hatake-sensei," ujarku berbohong. Maaf, Ino. Aku terpaksa berbohong padamu. Aku tidak ingin kau tahu tentang perasaanku terhadap Sasuke. Aku hanya ingin memendam perasaan ini sendirian.

"Kau ini! Tidak perlu terlalu memaksakan diri seperti itu, kan? Baka!" ujarmu kesal. Tapi untunglah, kau sudah kelihatan lebih tenang dan lega.

"Hehe, maaf." Aku menggaruk-garukkan kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Lalu aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku. Dan sekali lagi, aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Ke dalam perasaan yang kini telah benar-benar hampa dan kosong. Ah, lebih dari kata hampa dan kosong. Hatiku benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam keputusasaan.

"Sakura, kalau kau masih merasa pusing, lebih baik kau istirahat saja di UKS. Lagian kau semalam 'kan bergadang, kau bisa tidur di sana. Ayo, aku antar kau," kata Ino sambil menarik lenganku. Benar juga kata Ino. Di sana aku bisa menyendiri lebih lama dan bisa kembali tenggelam dalam pikiranku lebih lama. Aku juga bisa mengingat-ingat akan Sasuke lebih leluasa di sana. Lebih, lebih, dan lebih…

Aku tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ino."

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Aku dan Ino segera melangkah menuju UKS. Aah, kepalaku kini semakin pusing saja. Tapi, aku belum puas menangis. Sama sekali belum puas.

Sebelum meninggalkan kelas, sejenak aku melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari kalau aku meninggalkan kelas. Dia masih beercengkrama dengan Naruto. Aku tahu hal ini adalah hal yang wajar, karena Sasuke tak pernah menyukaiku. Hanya aku sendiri yang termakan oleh imajinasi sesaat.

_KIIITT!_

Hatiku kembali sakit. Sakit di dalam kehampaan dan kekosongan. Bagaimanapun caranya, aku memang merasakan hal seperti itu. Tidak diperdulikan, ditinggalkan, lalu dilupakan. Sungguh miris hidupku. Merasakan hal yang begitu menyakitkan. Mengapa semuanya terjadi padaku? Mengapa aku lambat untuk menyadarinya?

Setelah berjalan melewati koridor-koridor sekolah, akhirnya aku dan Ino sampai di ruangan yang bertuliskan 'UKS'. Aku dan Ino segera memasuki ruangan itu dan menemui guru piket yang bertugas. "Ah, Sakura! Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya guru tersebut, Anko-sensei.

"Iya, Sensei. Kepalanya pusing dan semalam dia bergadang mengerjakan tugas. Lihat saja matanya, lembab begitu," jawab Ino kepada pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadaku. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil mendengarnya.

Anko-sensei, yang semula mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Ino, kini kembali menatapku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan sayu –ah, kosong. "Kau tidurlah, Sakura. Kau jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu."

"Iya, Sensei," jawabku dengan suara parau.

Ino menuntunku menuju tempat tidur yang ada. Lalu kurebahkan tubuhku di atasnya. Ino melebarkan selimut yang ada dan menutupiku dengan selimut itu. "Untuk apa?" tanyaku. "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memakaikan selimut ini untukmu. Hehe," jawabnya cekikikan. Aku kembali tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Mengapa selalu senyuman tipis? Ya, karena hatiku telah hampa dan kosong. Untuk tersenyum tulus saja sudah susah.

"Terima kasih, Ino."

Aku mulai menutupi mataku dengan kelopak mataku. Lama-kelamaan pusing yang menjalar di kepalaku semakin hilang. Dan aku merasa lebih tenang di sini.

"Anko-sensei, titip Sakuranya, ya. Saya permisi kembali ke kelas dulu," pamit Ino.

"Iya. Terima kasih, ya, sudah mengantar Sakura ke sini."

"Sama-sama, Sensei."

Walaupun mataku tertutup, aku meyakini bahwa Ino sedang membungkukkan badannya kepada Anko-sensei. Lalu dia kembali berdiri tegap dan memandang ke arahku, "Cepat sembuh ya, Sakura."

Derap langkahnya yang lembut masih tedengar jelas di telingaku. Ia menutup pintu dengan lembut. Kini suasana menjadi sepi –sangat sepi. Aku masih menutup mataku. Sulit bagiku untuk benar-benar terlelap. Bayangan Sasuke masih melayang-layang di benakku. Dan hatiku yang hampa dan kosong, masih digerayangi rasa sakit.

"Hm, sudah tidur rupanya?" kata Anko-sensei tiba-tiba. Aku cukup terkejut, namun mataku masih tertutup dan aku masih menunjukkan wajahku yang seakan-akan telah tertidur lelap.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Apakah tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggalkan Sakura, ya?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Mungkin kepada dirinya sendiri. Aku mulai membuka sedikit kelopak mataku, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Anko-sensei yang sedang bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei," kataku parau.

Anko-sensei terkejut dan berjalan mendekati diriku. "Belum tidur rupanya, heh?" Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tipis, tentunya.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku tinggalkan kau sebentar, tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Sensei."

Anko-sensei berjalan menuju pintu UKS, dibukanya lalu ditutupnya kembali. Kini aku sendirian, benar-benar sendirian. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan mulai menutup mataku. Lagi-lagi bayangan Sasuke merasuki benakku. Aku semakin memejamkan mataku.

Ku ingat kembali tawanya yang tulus bersama Naruto.

Ku ingat kembali bagaimana ekspresinya ketika dia kebingungan kehilangan buku pelajarannya yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto.

Ku ingat kembali ketika dia merasa sedih karena sesuatu hal.

Ku ingat kembali wajah datarnya yang selama ini dia kenakan. Wajah tampan rupawan yang bisa selalu memancing hati para kaum hawa. Yang tiada pernah bosan dan henti-hentinya kupandang dari jauh.

Memperhatikannya, menyemangatinya dalam doa, dan terus berusaha agar berada di dekatnya.

Suaranya yang terdengar berat namun lembut. Suara itu… selalu menggema dan menghiasiku selama ini. Yang selalu menjadi kekuatan bagiku dalam hal apapun. Yang membuatku selalu bersemangat datang ke sekolah, untuk mendengarnya dan melihat wajahnya yang khas.

Rambutnya yang berbentuk seperti ekor ayam, namun indah di mata gadis manapun yang melihatnya. Bentuk rambut yang membuatku selalu mudah menemukannya karena hanya dialah yang memiliki model rambut seperti itu.

Semuanya.

Semuanya ku ingat kembali.

Dan kembali aku meratapi nasibku yang menyedihkan ini. Meratapi diriku yang begitu lemah dan gontai, yang mudah terluka dan jatuh walau hanya tersenggol sedikitpun. Diriku yang jelek dan tidak mempunyai keistimewaan apa-apa ini memang tak pantas bersanding bersama dia, Sasuke. Bersama orang yang kucintai selama 5 tahun ini. Apakah semua perjuanganku telah selesai sampai di sini dengan cara seperti ini?

Aku kembali menukar posisi baringku. Aku membuka mataku. Rasa sakit yang berkecamuk dalam hatiku tidak bisa membuatku terlelap. Tapi malah ingin membuatku terus dan selalu meratapi kehidupan yang kujalani. Gadis berambut pink yang hanyalah gadis biasa dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Aku lemah.

Aku bodoh!

Siapa diriku sebenarnya?

Bahkan aku melupakannya.

Sasuke… sekali lagi aku mohon padamu, jangan pergi…

Aku menyadari aku memang memiliki nol kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hatimu. Tapi bolehkah aku memiliki seratus –ah seribu, bahkan sejuta dan bermilyar-milyar kesempatan untuk melihatmu dan mendengar suaramu? Hanya itu yang kuminta. Tidak sesuatu yang muluk-muluk. Hanya itu.

Tapi kau akan benar-benar pergi. Dan aku tidak akan melihatmu lagi.

Suna.

Tempat itu cukup jauh. Mengapa kau harus pergi? Mengapa kau tidak bisa berpisah dengan Itachi-nii? Aku tahu yang namanya berpisah memang menyedihkan. Apalagi harus berpisah dengan saudara sendiri. Tapi aku –aku… Maaf. Aku hanya mengikuti egoku sendiri.

Untuk apa aku mengharapkanmu, ya? Kau tidak mungkin kembali. Aku hanya akan menjadi benalu terhadap kehidupanmu. Lebih baik lupakan saja aku! Lupakan!

_KIIIT!_

Biarkan aku menderita seperti ini. Biarlah… Mungkin aku takkan pernah bosan seperti ini. Karena hatiku kini telah benar-benar hampa dan kosong. Aku menjamin bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dari dalam hatiku. Karena kaulah kekuatanku, kebahagiaanku, dan kehangatanku. Kaulah sumbernya, Sasuke.

"Warna hijau."

Warna hijau. Itulah yang selalu menjadi gumamanku.

Warna hijau.

"Warna hijau."

Aku menyukai warna hijau. Di setiap inchi kamarku, selalu dipenuhi warna hijau. Tapi kalau kau pergi, untuk apa semuanya berwarna hijau? Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin membuat kau sebagai kenangan dalam hidupku. Walaupun aku tahu, kau akan menjadi kenangan dalam hidupku. Aku tak bisa mendustai hal tersebut. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri.

"Warna hijau."

Hei, dinding di UKS ini berwarna hijau. Warna hijau itu baik untuk mata, bukan? Karena warna hijau itu seperti warna daun yang segar, hijau. Kalau penglihatanku sudah membaik dan aku tidak perlu memakai kacamata lagi, aku ingin melihatmu dengan dekat.

Tapi itu mustahil, bukan?

"Hijau…"

Hijau.

Aah… Tak pernah bosannya diriku menggumamkan warna itu. Sepertinya warna itu benar-benar sudah melekat pada diriku. Ini semua karena kau, Sasuke. Aku mencintaimu. Kau meninggalkanku. Sudahlah!

Aku lelah.

Hatiku telah hampa dan kosong.

Pandangan mataku juga telah menjadi kosong.

Pikiranku selalu terhanyut tentang dirimu.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengubahnya. Kini hanyalah senyuman tipis palsu yang bisa kuberikan. Kasihan sekali orang-orang yang ada di dekatku. Senyuman palsu, itu menyakitkan.

_TES!_

Ah! Akhirnya air mata ini jatuh juga. Dengan menangis, perasaanku pasti akan jauh lebih tenang. Mengalirlah terus, air mataku! Mengalirlah! Aku mau menangisi diriku, nasibku, dan dirimu. Semuanya! Rasanya ingin kutangisi. Menangis. Pekerjaan inilah yang ingin kulakukan saat ini.

"Haaahh…. Sedihnya diriku."

Aku terus menangis dan menangis. Sampai akhirnya aku terlelap sendiri dan memasuki alam bawah sadarku.

Sekali lagi.

Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>*SKIP TIME*<strong>

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari Perpisahan. Moment yang akan sulit untuk dilupakan, perpisahan.

Perpisahan, berpisah.

Mataku masih kosong, tiada pancaran sinar di dalamnya. Hampa…. Sungguh menyakitkan.

Tidak pernah aku berhenti memikirkanmu. Tidak pernah aku berhenti untuk menangis. Mungkin aku sudah mulai gila. Ataukah dunia yang sudah menjadi gila? Hidupku hancur. Tak ada kekuatan, tak ada semangat, tak ada ketulusan di dalam hidupku kini.

Aku masih bingung apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Bingung dan tak berniat menjalani kehidupan lagi. Tapi, tetap saja aku menjalani kehidupan ini, bukan? Ya, tentu saja menjalaninya dengan penuh tetesan air mata.

Hidup itu akan indah pada waktunya, bukan?

Apakah ini berarti aku sedang menjalani masa sulitku… tanpa dirimu?

Mengapa harus tanpa dirimu? Aku takkan kuat…

Hei, Sasuke…

Apakah kau akan kembali ke sini?

Apakah kau akan kembali ke Konoha?

Aku mohon, kembalilah.

Aku akan menunggumu, sampai kapanpun. Maka dari itu, kembalilah suatu saat nanti.

Aku pasti akan selalu setia menunggumu…

Tapi, jika itu benar kau akan kembali. Kalau kau tidak kembali…

Entahlah.

Mungkin hasilnya akan sangat kacau daripada saat ini. Cinta pertamaku sudah gagal, ya?

Ya. Sudah gagal. Sudah gagal, bahkan sebelum aku menyukaimu. Kalau tahu seperti itu, mengapa aku malah menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu? Cinta memang datang tak terduga.

Kini aku malah tertawa, meledeki diriku sendiri yang tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Hati dan tatapan mataku telah kosong. Tertawa sambil menangis. Hidupku… sudah hancur dan bingung.

"Kau mau ke mana, Sasuke?" teriak Naruto. Suaranya yang cukup besar itu bisa kudengar dengan jelas. Aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada asal suara tersebut, Naruto. Kulihat Naruto yang sedang mengejarmu. Ada apa di antara kalian?

Kau berlari –ah, tidak. Hanya berjalan namun dengan langkah yang cepat. Terus dan terus berjalan. Angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi mencium lembut rambutmu hingga rambutmu melambai-lambai. Wajahmu kusut. Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke.

Kau berjalan terus. Dan entah mengapa, kau berjalan menuju ke arahku. Ah, mungkin kau hanya sekedar lewat saja di sampingku. Kau tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanku ini, kan? Aku memang hanya sekedar "teman sekelas"mu. Tidak lebih.

_KIIIT!_

Dan hal itu membuatku sakit hati –kembali.

"Sakura!"

Kau meneriaki namaku. Kini aku memang sedang sendirian karena Ino sedang berjalan bersama Sai. Kau menyebut namaku. Hei, kau menyebut namaku! Tahukah kau, Sasuke? Hal itu benar-benar membuatku senang. Tapi sayangnya, pandangan mataku tetap saja kosong. Karena hal itu hanya terjadi sekali lewat saja.

"Sakura! Ada yang mau kubicarakan padamu!"

Kau berjalan ke arahku. Matamu menatap mataku tajam. Ada apa gerangan?

"Sakura, aku akan pergi ke Suna."

"…"

Aku sudah tahu hal itu. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tahu aku menyukai warna hijau?"

"…"

Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tahu semua hal tentang dirimu. Tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku.

"Mengapa kau diam saja?"

"…"

Maaf, Sasuke. Aku terlalu terkejut dan aku aku terlalu gugup. Setiap kau mau berbicara padaku, aku pasti tidak membalas kata-katamu. Maaf, Sasuke. Ini juga kulakukan agar aku bisa mulai untuk…

Melupakanmu.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau berbicara. Aku menyukai warna hijau. Kau tahu alasannya?"

"…"

Aku hanya bisa membalas menatapmu, Sasuke. Aku tak bisa berkata apapun lagi terhadapmu, apalagi tersenyum. Aku tidak mau memberikanmu senyuman palsu dariku.

"Karena warna hijau sama dengan warna matamu. Karena itulah aku menyukai warna hijau. Dan itu berarti bahwa aku…"

_DHEG!_

Eh? Apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke? Benarkah? Benarkah akan hal itu?

"Aku menyukaimu."

A –Apa? Ini… bohong, kan? Apakah aku masih tertidur? Seseorang, tolong bangunkan aku! Aku senang, tapi… di sisi hatiku yang lain aku merasa… sedih.

_DHEG!_

"Tapi aku harus pergi. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan hal itu karena kita takkan bisa bertemu lagi. Aku… akan menetap di sana."

Ternyata instingku benar. Kau akan pergi. Kau benar-benar membuatku sedih, Sasuke! Mengapa… baru sekarang?

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Terima kasih…"

"…"

"Sakura."

_DHEG!_

Kau pergi. Kau berlalu dari hadapanku dan mulai menjauh. Jangan pergi Sasuke! Jangan! Jujur, aku ingin sekali membalas pernyataanmu. Sasuke… Aku mohon. Jangan pergi… Jangan tinggalkan aku.

Kau memperhatikanku, kan?

Kau melihatku, kan?

Kau menyadari keberadaanku, kan?

Kau menyukaiku, kan?

Sasuke!

Aku... menyukaimu.

"Aku menyukaimu juga, Sasuke."

Aku hanya bisa berani berucap ketika kau menjauh. Hatiku sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Sungguh ironi sekali kisah cintaku. Menyakitkan! Menyedihkan! Tolong balikkan badanmu dan tatap diriku lagi…

Sasuke…

Pandangan mataku tetap kosong. Aku tetap tersenyum palsu dengan orang-orang yang ada di dekatku. Hatiku tetap merasa hampa dan kosong. Dan kau telah menjadi kenangan dalam hidupku. Bukan kenyataan, yang selalu kuimpikan.

Tapi aku akan hidup lebih baik dari sekarang. Aku akan menjadi orang istimewa nantinya… untukmu. Kalau begitu, bisakah kau menungguku di sana, Sasuke?

_Aishiteru_, Sasuke Uchiha.

**THE END**

**.**

**Yak. Fanfic SasuSaku pertamaku. Aku mengetiknya sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian pada saat itu sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sedih-sedu-sedan gimanaaa gitu. Saat Sakura menangis, author ikut-ikutan menangis. TT^TT**

***PLAK***

**Baiklah, dimohon REVIEW-nya, ya. Jangan malas-malas ngasihnya. Tapi saya tidak terima FLAME, ya.  
>:D<strong>

**Arigatou gozaimasu~**


End file.
